How to save a life
by soccergil98
Summary: When Alex finds out he has a daughter, he wants to be part of her life. When he finds out she's sick, he'll do whatever it takes to save her. Who will be there when he needs someone to lean on? Alex/April
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Karev finds out he has a daughter, he wants to be part of her life, but her mom won't allow it. Who will be there when he needs someone to lean on? Alex/Addison Alex/April (haven't decided yet)**

It was seven in the morning and Alex was sitting the living room in Meredith's house, waiting for everyone else to get ready. He decided to eat some Lucky Charms, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" he yelled through his mouthful of cereal. He ran to the door, and saw a girl with light brown hair around 17 years old at the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked, swallowing his food

"I'm looking for… Alex Karev?" she spoke quietly

"Yeah that's me." He told her

"Do you think, maybe I could talk to you in private?" she said gesturing to the busy house.

Jackson and Lexie were making out on the steps, April was trying to cook breakfast, but was burning it, and Derek was putting on his tie. Christina came downstairs yelling at April for the burnt food smell, and proceeded to take over with the cooking.

"Yeah, sure" he said, suddenly suspicious

He closed the door behind him and looked at her. "What did you need to talk about?"

"My name is Arianna Anderson… I-I'm your daughter"

Alex's heart stopped. He blinked. "My… WHAT?" he asked in shock

She just stared at him.

"Let me grab some things, I'll be right out. We're going somewhere private, so you can explain this to me."

He went inside and stormed up the stairs, ignoring the confused stares from his roommates. He slammed his door and sat on his bed.

"How could this be happening?" He mumbled to himself. He covered his face with his hands and breathed deeply.

Someone knocked on the door. "Alex?" Great in was Kepner.

He opened the door. "What'd you want Kepner?"

"Is everything okay?" she asked, worried

"I need you to do something for me" He said

"Okay? Anything." She told him

"Tell Dr. Bailey I'm not coming in today. Tell her I have a family emergency" he quickly walked around the room, picking up several items he needed.

"Alex, please tell me what's wrong" she asked.

"I can't" he whispered as he walked out

**Hey guys! So it's my first Grey's Anatomy story! I'm so excited! So PLEASE review! Please? Tell me if you want Addison to come back and date Alex, or April to date him. I could mix it up and add drama but I couldn't decide! Which is why it's so short! **

**SO… if you want to read more, click the review button! (: They make my day! I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thank you all who reviewed last chapter! I was so happy! I LOVE YOU ALL!(: Thanks for leaving your thoughts and telling me the pairings you liked! Enjoy!(:**

Alex quickly walked down the hall, with April on him tail.

"Alex? Please tell me! Sometimes it's better to let out your feelings." She told him

"I don't want to talk about it!" he whispered; he didn't want everyone downstairs to know something was up.

"Okay, fine. I shouldn't have pushed. I'm sorry" April surrendered.

"So you're going to tell Bailey for me right?" he asked

"Yeah" she mumbled. "Alex. I'm just worried. You haven't been the same since Lucy left. You just seem different. I'm sorry again"

"It's fine. I gotta go." Alex said, as he ran downstairs

April sighed. He just didn't get it.

Alex walked outside, and saw Arianna sitting in the grass.

"Ready?" he asked her

"Yeah." She stood awkwardly

Alex drove them to a local restaurant, where they could get some breakfast.

When they sat down, and after about five minutes of awkward silence, Alex broke the ice.

"Why are you here?" he asked Arianna

"I just… wanted to meet you" she answered

"That's the only reason?" He asked her

"Um.. yeah"

"I can tell you're hiding something" he told her

"I'm not!" she answered quietly, her eyes telling him not to press the subject.

"Okay, so… who's your mom?" he asked her, still hoping this was a mistake.

"If you remember her, her name is Emily Charles. She always told me you were a player and when she moved away you didn't even say goodbye because you forgot. She said you probably wouldn't even remember her." Arianna looked down at the end.

"Emily Charles, I remember her. But how I remember it we had sex, she stopped talking to me, and she moved away."

"Because she was pregnant with ME" She defended her mom

After they ate, Alex drove her to a hotel she said she was staying in.

"Would you like to come in?" Arianna asked him

"Sure"

When they made it up to her room, he sat down on a couch, and watched her.

"What's the real reason you're here?"

"Do you really want to know?" she asked him

"Yeah" he answered, plainly

"I was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor six months ago, and I thought it would be a good idea to see my father before I died"

Alex was left speechless. He had just met this girl, and now she tells him she's going to die?

"Wait" he told her "What if I told you I know a doctor who takes on cases like this?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked him

"No, really. We could go now and get it looked at!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Alex. Or… should I call you dad?"

"Oh… It doesn't matter, whatever you want to call me. But trust me; Dr. Derek Shepard is a lifesaver!"

The hopped in Alex's car and drove to the hospital.

"Ok, so just to warn you… I work here, so it might now be a good idea to tell people right off the bat that you're my daughter" Alex told Arianna awkwardly

"Sure, I've gone my whole life without introducing you to my dad, this will be no problem"

"You know…" he looked at her, "I'm really getting tired of your sassy comments" he smiled, jokingly

"You know you love it" she punched him playfully on the arm.

"I actually do" he whispered as they walked into the hospital.

**Hey! So I'm sorry their relationship was kinda rushed! I just really wanted to get sa chapter out to you before I got to our school football game that I'm going to in 10 minutes lol(: So I promise next chapters will be much better. I don't know when my next update will be, hopefully soon though! **

**Review? **

**Love you lots, **

**Soccergil98**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I promise this chapter will be a LOT better than the last one! Please review.**

**Why do people even do disclaimers? Like Shonda Rimes/other Grey's writers would spend her time writing fanfiction.**

**Thanks for reading!**

"So you're a doctor, huh?" Arianna asked Alex

"A surgeon, actually." He answered her "What do you want to be"

"I haven't thought of that, since I'm doomed to die" Arianna tried to joke, even though you could tell she was scared.

He led her to an elevator, and breathed deeply. Sometimes he got scared still, even though he would never admit it to any of his co-workers.

"Hey, are you okay?" She broke Alex from his train of thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine"

"C'mon. I'm your daughter, dads are supposed to tell their kids these things." She joked

"Fine, but promise not to ask more about it. A couple months ago, I was shot here in the hospital. I managed to make it into the elevator, but I had lost too much blood, so I passed out. If Lexie hadn't found me, I would've died. So sometimes I get nervous on elevators. But I'm only telling you this because you're my kid, so don't tell anyone. Got it?"

"Sure. So there was a shooter?"

"What did I say about not asking anymore questions after I told you?"

The elevator dinged.

"So is Lexie your girlfriend?" She asked as they walked down the long hallway.

"She was, but if you meet her, don't mention our relationship to her, okay?"

"Tough breakup?"

"Something like that" he muttered

After another minute of walking or so, he saw April. "Kepner!" he shouted

She looked up from her chart.

"Alex? Hey! I thought you weren't coming in today." April smiled.

"I'm not. Have you seen Shepard?" he looked around, hoping to see him.

"He was in surgery, but should be getting out anytime soon." She looked at Arianna, and a look of confusion crossed her face. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" she asked Alex

He nodded and followed her around the corner.

"Alex, is that your girlfriend? Because I told Bailey you weren't coming in today because of a FAMILY emergency"

"No! She is definitely not my girlfriend." He defended himself.

"Who is she, then? Because it's not your sister, you've showed me her picture before, and that is not her" April crossed her arms

"I can't tell you!" Alex whispered

"Why the hell not!" April asked him

"Fine, she's my…" he looked around, the hallway was clear. "My… daughter" he whispered

Aprils jaw dropped. "You're WHAT?"

"I'm not saying it again for you. I need to see Shepard. If you see him, can you tell him I'm looking for him?" he asked, while they both walked back to where they left Arianna.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled at Arianna, "Hi, I'm April Kepner, pleasure to meet you" She shook Arianna's hand

"Hi, I'm Arianna, Alex's…" She paused; she remembered she wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

"Don't worry, I know" April smiled at her.

"Oh, okay. So are you Alex's girlfriend?" Arianna asked

"What?" April blushed "No! Were friends"

"Well, okay. Sorry, I didn't know." Arianna apologized

"It's not your fault. Alex what do you want me to tell Bailey if she sees you?"

"Say Arianna's my sister." Alex told her

"Okay. Oh, and sorry about-"

April was cut off by her pager beeping.

"Damn it! Karev follow me!" She started running down the hallway. Arianna followed close behind them, wanting to see what was wrong.

"What the hell happened!" April screamed

"She's coding!" A nurse who was doing CPR yelled

Arianna watched April put a tube down the young girl's throat and Alex put in a catheter. She thought "Is this what it's going to be like if I die?"

April screamed "Get me a crash cart!"

A nurse was holding a phone to her ear "Doctor Robbins isn't answering her page"

"Damn" Alex cursed

A nurse pulled up with the crash cart, and April picked it up. "Charging 200! CLEAR!" She shocked the girl. The girl's heart monitor was still beeping wildly. "Charge to 300! CLEAR!" April shocked the girl again, and her heart rate went back to normal.

Everyone in the room let out a deep breath.

"Get her to ICU" April ordered. She walked over to Arianna, who was staring the girl lying in the bed. "Arianna?" April said her name

She jumped, and plastered a smile on her face. "That was amazing! You guys are so cool!"

Alex smiled, happy to see she was happy.

"Thanks for helping, Alex" April smiled.

"No problem. We have to go but I'll see you tonight"

"What?" April blushed, thinking he was asking her on a date.

"Well, we live in the same house." Alex told her; as if that was the stupidest question he had ever heard.

"Yeah, right. Well I have to get her to ICU, and find Arizona. Great meeting you Arianna. Bye guys" With that, April grabbed the girl's hospital bed and wheeled her in the hallway.

"Should we go find Doctor Shepard?" Alex asked her

"We shall" she responded

Alex smiled, for the first time in a long time, he was happy.

**I hoped you liked this! I had fun writing this! So please review if you liked it! **

**If you don't… I'll have to bring Lucy back from Africa! Mwahahah! I'm just kidding, I hate Lucy. I would NEVER bring her back. **

**Lots of love, **

**Soccergil98(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love you guys!**

**SOOOO MUCH! :D**

"Karev!" Alex turned around to see Derek calling his name. Doctor Shepard caught up to them. "Kepner told me you needed to see me."

"Um… yeah, can we talk in private?" He asked Doctor Shepard

"Sure" he answered him

They walked into a conference room and sat down.

"This is Arianna Anderson, aged 17. She was diagnosed with an inoperable tumor 6 months ago. We were wondering if maybe you could take a look at it."

Derek looked a little confused at this, seeing as usually the parents come to him. "Sure. But in order to do a CT, we need a parent or guardian signature. Where are her parents?"

Alex and Arianna looked at each other until Arianna pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

Silently, she handed Derek her birth certificate and Derek confusedly looked at it, gasping when he read the father's name.

"Wait, Karev… You're her… DAD?" Derek yelled in shock

Nurses and doctors stopped in their tracks staring at them. They realized they forgot to shut the door.

"Shit!" Alex got up and slammed the door and closed the blinds. "Thanks, Shepard…"

"Let's go get this tumor looked at" Shepard awkwardly said, and stood up.

Alex followed them out of the room, and down the hallway.

She looked at Alex, "Why did you freak out like that? You know, back in the room. Are you embarrassed by me or something?" She asked him

"No I'm just… not ready for people to know yet." He looked up to avoid eye contact.

"Fine. Let's just go get this over with" She followed quickly behind Shepard

Alex sighed, "Women" he muttered to himself.

Alex stood next to Derek, looking at the scans of his daughter's brain.

"Wow…" Derek muttered.

Karev's jaw hung low. In front of him was one of the biggest tumors he had ever seen. "Oh my god" he whispered to himself.

"Well this is going to be quite a challenge." Shepard was mumbling to himself, going over what they could do to operate.

The door opened and Meredith and Christina came in. "You paged?" they asked

"Come take a look at this" McDreamy told them

"Shit…" Christina mumbled

"Is this… actually someone's brain?" Meredith asked in awe

"Yes, and I'm going to operate and I'd like to add you to the team." Shepard told them

"I'm in!" Christina said excitedly

"Me too." Meredith added.

"I'm going to page Arizona and Bailey and see what they think, but were going to have to operate fast; we don't have much time left."

"Hey Evil Spawn, how'd you manage to get on this case?" Christina turned to him

"I'm not" he said as he walked out, leaving a very confused Meredith and Christina behind.

At lunch Karev lead Arianna to a table where Meredith, Christina, Lexie, April, and Jackson were sitting.

"Hey guys" Alex said, sitting down

"Who's this Karev?" Jackson asked him, referring to Arianna.

"This is Arianna" He looked over at her, and she widened her eyes as if to say 'tell them' "My… Daughter"

Everyone except for April had looks of complete shock on their faces.

"You're what!" Meredith finally asked

"That was her brain scans you were looking at"

"How are you alive?" Christina asked her

Right at this moment Arianna cradled her head in her hands, and turned to Alex.

"Alex, I need to leave"

"Are you okay, what the matter?"

"My head is killing me; it feels like my brain is going to explode. Alex believe me I we don't get me into a dark quiet room now it won't be pretty"

Immediately Karev grabbed Arianna and guided her up, but she could barely stand, her hands were covering her face.

And then she fell to the ground and started to seize.

All at once all the doctors at Karev's table leaped into action.

In about a minute the seizure ended and Arianna was crying. "My head. Oh my god it hurts so bad!" The cries turned into sobs, and suddenly Arianna had another seizure.

Somehow she ended up on a gurney and being wheeled into the hospital and into a room where she could be monitored.

Alex walked into Arianna's room holding a pudding cup.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks"

"You probably already know but what just happened was a result of your tumor."

"Yeah it's not the first time it's happened" she admitted

"Doctor Shepard will be in a minute or two to talk about operating on it." Alex was going to say more but was silenced by a woman running into his daughter's room.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled

"Mom?" Arianna sat up, confused

"I can't believe you! Running off like that! And now you're in the hospital!"

Alex suddenly felt awkward so he stood up and began to read Arianna's charts.

"Are you the doctor that's treating my daughter? Why didn't you call me! She's a minor you know!"

"Actually I'm-" Alex began slowly

"Mom, this is Alex Karev, my dad." Arianna cut him off

"Oh my…" She didn't know what to say, it seemed like she was in shock

"Arianna came here to meet me, and she learned that I am a surgeon. I brought here to talk about getting her tumor removed by a colleague of mine."

"We were told, that it was inoperable"

"Well Derek Shepard is an outstanding surgeon and takes on cases like this all the time." Alex tried to reassure her.

"Could I be able to hear our options from him?"

"Yeah he should be here in a few minutes to talk to you"

"Alright" She looked flustered "So, how've you been Alex?"

"I've been… Busy" he said

"Me too. I've been planning my wedding. It's a lot harder that you may think."

"You're getting married? That's great" he smiled at her

"Thank you." She smiled "So, do you have a wife or girlfriend?" she asked him

"Actually no, not at the moment" they stood awkwardly for a moment before Arianna started to talk

"He likes this girl named April though" she said teasingly

"No I don't!" He defended himself

Right at this moment, April runs in. Her hands were filled with patient charts, and she looked exhausted and sad.

"Alex, do you think you could find Bailey for me?"

"Yeah sure. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I-I'm fine. Just tell Bailey I'm looking for her please" April walked back out into the hallway

'"That was weird" Arianna said

"I'll be right back" Alex said slipping out of the room.

"Wow… He's not even dating her and he's already whipped." Arianna said to her mom, laughing


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Review please? I would love you forever!**

**Enjoy!**

When Alex ran back in the room Shepard was talking to Arianna's mom, who was nodding her head.

"Hey" he said, running in

"As I was saying, there is a chance that Arianna will die, and there's a chance she will survive, but will be in a coma. A number of things could go wrong, but in my professional opinion, this is your best option."

"This is a chance, and I'm willing to take it. But Arianna gets to decide. What do you say sweetie?" Emily asks her daughter

"I'm in." She nods

"That's great!" Shepard said "I'm going to release you and you'll have to come back next week on Tuesday to be prepped for your surgery on Wednesday. For now, I want you to take these pills to calm your headaches and decrease your seizures."

"Thank you Doctor. Shepard. This means so much to us" Emily smiled

"It's my pleasure"

****

"Alex, I have to check into a hotel. Keep an eye on Ari for me"

"Sure" he agreed

He turned to his daughter "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little excited" She smiled "And scared. What if I die?"

"Doctor Shepard is the best. He's your only shot"

"That didn't make me feel better" She looked down. "I'm glad I met you, Alex."

"Don't talk like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you're saying goodbye. You're going to be fine!" Then he whispered to himself "You have to…"

"Well fine then. Let's do something. I'm bored"

"Sorry I have a surgery. After that though, okay? Maybe you could watch."

"That would be cool" she agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She's flat-lining!" Someone yelled

"Charging 100!" Alex said, holding the paddles "Clear!" he shocked the young girl he was operating on. No change. "Charging 300. Clear!" The girl was dead.

"Time of death, 1:07." Alex stormed out of the operating room. He kicked over a medical cart in the hallway, and put his hands on his head. He walked into the nearest on call room and sat down.

"Alex." He looked up to see Arianna.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She sat down next to him

"Yeah, I'm fine"

She took her sleeve and wiped his eyes. "You're crying" she whispered.

He sniffed "I just kept seeing your face. I kept thinking, 'what if that was you'?"

"Alex, I have faith in Doctor Shepard. I believe that he'll save me. I don't like seeing you being worried."

"You know" he smiled "I just met you, but I… love you."

"I love you too Alex." She smiled "Do you need to be alone? My mom is texting me. I have to go meet her out front. Do you want to do something later? My mom would want to come though"

"Sure. I'll call you" He kissed her check "Now go, don't leave your mom waiting"

"Bye Alex" She hugged him

"Bye" he smiled. Once she was out of the room, he couldn't keep from thinking about the little girl who died.

He lay down, trying to forget, when someone walked into the room, crying. "April?" he asked

The person stopped crying and the light came on. Her eyes widened. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"What's wrong?" he asked her

"What do you mean?" she said, trying to act like she wasn't crying

"April. What's wrong?" he demanded

"I-I lost a patient" she broke down. "I promised her husband she would be alright! She died, and its m-my fault!"

Alex wasn't sure what to do, so he hugged her. She cried into his scrubs, but he didn't care. Helping April kept his mind off of his own problems.

When she calmed down, Alex sat down on the bed with her.

"Thanks" she mumbled

At that moment Alex thought she looked more beautiful than ever. Even with tear stains, dark under eye circles, and her mascara smudged, he thought she looked beautiful. So he kissed her. The kiss started to get more heated, and he ended up with his shirt off.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked her

"No" she kissed him again

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was-"

"Amazing" Alex finished

Alex got on top of her again and started kissing her.

Then the door swung open. "Oh my god" the person mumbled

**Who do you want it to be! Review or PM me. I REALLY want to get this story started by tonight and posted by tomorrow afternoon. So if you have a good idea as to who it should be, you have to act fast! **

**I was thinking either Christina or Jackson. **

**So review and all that other good stuff!(: **

**~Soccergil98**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I've decided to do all my weekly updates on Saturday, so here it is!**

**I love you all so much! I wanted to thank all my reviewers' last chapter! You guys rock!**

**Enjoy the story! Oh and let me know if you think I should make a twitter. I'm really bored so I randomly thought of it… that and someone keeps PMing me and suggesting it!**

"That was-"

"Amazing" Alex finished

Alex got on top of her again and started kissing her.

Then the door swung open. "Oh my god" the person mumbled

Alex's and April jumped away from each other and did their best to cover themselves up with what little blanket they had.

"Lucy?" Alex asked in belief

"I don't believe it! I'm gone for a couple weeks and you're already sleeping with someone? I came back to get you to forgive me!" She shook her head

"You TOOK my job, Lucy. We broke up! It's over!" He yelled angrily at her

"I don't believe you Alex! I thought we had something"

"Yeah, you thought we did. Not anymore. I'm with April now." He smiled and pecked her lips

"Whatever Alex. I'm done" She stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"That was crazy" April mumbled

"Yeah we should probably start to lock the doors" He laughed "And since everyone will know about us in about an hour, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course" she smiled

"I'm being paged" Alex said upon hearing the familiar beep "I'll see you later? Will you get a drink with me after work?" He was pulling on his shirt

"Sure. I don't know how long I'll be in today though."

"I'll wait for you" He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

She was alone again, taking in the silence of the room. So much has happened in the last couple of days. Good things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex" He turned around to see Meredith. He just finished checking on the patient that he was paged to. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" he said playing dumb

"You slept with April? And Lucy walked in on you?" she asked in belief

"Evil Spawn I heard you had sex with April. Jackson is going to kill you, just in case you were wondering." Christina said, butting into the conversation

"How do you know?" Alex asked carefully. The last thing he wanted to make April's best friend mad.

"I saw him find out. It was pretty funny if you ask me. His fists clenched up and he looked SO pissed. It was awesome. Who knew Pretty Boy had some balls?" Christina said, laughing at her own joke

Meredith started to smile, but let it go when she saw the look Alex gave her, "Sorry" she mumbled

Alex's pager went off again, so he went where he was being paged to. He felt his heart drop when he saw who was in the room. "Arianna" he whispered

"Alex" Arianna's mom stood up, tears runningher face

"What the hell happened?" he yelled, picking up her chart. They were alone in the room, and it was eerily silent, except the constant beep of the machines hooked up to his daughter.

"We were walking into the restaurant, and she just collapsed! I figured you would want to be here, so I paged you." She took her daughters hand and smiled "She looks so peaceful."

All of a sudden Arianna's heart rate started to increase.

"Shit, she's coding!" Alex yelled. The nurses with the crash cart ran inside. "Page Robbins!" he yelled at a nurse

"She's not answering"

"Try again!" He knew he couldn't do this, except he might have to.

"Alex, do something!" Emily yelled

"Fine. Give me the paddles!" he yelled, his surgical instincts kicking in.

"Charging 100!" he yelled "Emily you have to let go of her hand!" She let go "Clear!" No change. "Charging 300! Clear!" He shocked her, and her body jumped off the bed. No change. "Dammit!" he cursed "Charging 360! Clear!" He shocked her again, and her heart beat slowly returned to normal.

He heard people in the room let out a breath. Shepard ran in. "Karev, what happened!"

"Her tumor is progressing" he said, showing Derek the scans that were just taken when she was admitted

"We have to take it out now" He said, more to himself than to Alex.

"Do we even have a plan?" Alex couldn't help but be a bit negative; it was his daughter he was talking about

"I have an idea. I'll schedule her surgery for tomorrow at 10 am."

"Okay I'm going to go tell her." Alex said, walking out of the room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"April!" She heard her name being called, and turned around.

"Jackson!" She smiled

"What the hell! Alex Karev!"

"Jackson" She started

"Don't you dare Jackson me!" He yelled "How could you be so stupid? He HURT you April! He made you cry, and you run back to him! I don't believe it!"

"Jackson I like him. I know he did those things, but I forgave him!"

"I don't believe it April. Why are you doing this!"

"I like him!" She repeated

"I'm going to kill him!" Jackson mumbled as he pushed past her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Karev!" He yelled. Alex was standing by a nurse's station, holding some charts.

He looked up right as Avery punched him in the jaw.

Karev jumped up, knocking Jackson to the ground.

Jackson kicked his foot out and Alex fell to the ground. Avery started to punch him into the stomach and face.

He heard people yelling at him to stop, and he felt Hunt grab him and throw him against the wall.

"Conference room, NOW!" The chief yelled. **(A/N- I don't like Owen being the chief, in this story, it's still Richard) **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"What was that about?"<p>

"Karev had sex with April" Jackson said angrily

"You WHAT!"

"Sir, I-" He was cut off by Jackson

"He had sex with her! Chief you can't blame me or hitting him!"

"I don't, but it was irresponsible and reckless. If you want to beat up Alex Karev, do it on your own time. Karev go clean yourself up, Avery you have a one week suspension. Effective immediately"

Jackson stormed out of the office and Alex followed behind.

"Jackson!" April said as she ran up to him. "What happened, you cut your face!" She saw Alex. "Jackson you didn't!" They were acting so immature! "Alex" she whispered and gave him a hug.

Avery's jaw clenched and he walked away.

**Yeah so this was kind of a bad place to stop… but OMG did you see the Grey's anatomy on Thursday? Ahhh the underwear scene with April and Alex! I was dying… well not literally but it was awesome! Oh and when Owen was all: **

"**Get ready (I don't actually remember the word) to admit a broken jaw."**

**Nurse: We have a patient with a broken jaw?**

**Owen: Were about to. *Punches hulk guy out* I was laughing SO hard! **

**Anyway, currently I'm watching Private Practice. It's heating up! Haha… Or as people who speak Spanish would say Jajajaja! (: **

**Okay so… Review Please? Sorry if this kind of sucked. I wrote it over a couple days so all my thoughts might not be so… in tune... if that makes any sense.**


End file.
